No Choice
by skybluey
Summary: What will happen if he had no choice but to kill his beloved? [oneshot]


Thank you for giving this story a chance by reading it. This is my first story and hopes you like it. Feel free to comment. I hope to do well in my next story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

The leaves of the trees rustle as a gentle breeze blew across the forest. Crickets broke the silent night. The sun, which is about to set, is making the sky's colour orange red.

In the middle of the forest is a small cleaning. In the middle of the cleaning is a bon fire made from the dry twigs. Sitting near the fire but directly across each other was a sorceress and a great warrior.

The sorceress came from a generation of great sorcery. Her family served the court for as long as anyone can remember. They were to help the Emperor by praying for rain, predicts the future and to solve problems that were troubling the Emperor and etc. Right now, the strongest and the best sorceress was on a mission. She was to capture the scared golden dragon. This dragon not only destroyed the farmer's crops, it also created floods causing many people in the country to die. She was sent by the Emperor's command to capture it.

The warrior came from generations of great warrior. His family had served the court too for generations. His mission now is to protect the sorceress from any harmed. If she met any mishaps, his family and he would have to die. In this country, sorceresses were worshipped as messengers from god and Emperor even had to listen to advices from them.

He was wearing his armor and it weights a ton. Everything was made up of bronze. He did not wear his bronze helmet. This was not a battlefield. Though it might be more dangerous then battle. But he had his bronze sword by his side. This sword is bestowed by the Emperor to him who had saved his life. His hair which he kept as a tongari is dark purple. His eyes which were gold in color were the alert eyes train from experience on battlefield. Although he was not very tall, he was quick and witty. Wit is what warriors need to stay alive in battle.

He turned to look at her. She was sitting with her eyes closed. Not too sure if she was sleeping or meditating. Her hair, which was golden were not being tied up. (In their country, golden hair girls are normally descendents of sorceress. Commoners usually have dark purple hair.) She let her hair flow freely down to her waist. She is wearing a white dress (girls in that time wore long sleeves dress) which made her seem more mysterious and pure. He had heard her said before that white helps her to think and strengthen her power. He found himself loving this sorceresses more deeply then ever.

'She looks so peaceful. How I wish we can stay like this forever.' He thought.

'Boom!'

She snapped opened her eyes. Both turn towards the loud explosion. He jumped up and pulled up his sword and ready to fight. She on the other hand, stand up gracefully and looking at the direction of the explosion.

'Ren. It is coming. I can sense that the dragon is not harmful. I am able to capture it alone.' She said calmly.

'Are you sure? We have been guarding his lair for 3 days. He now should be hungry. He is too fierce for you to handle.' Ren said.

'Do you not trust me?'

'But Anna…'

'Not to worry. I already have a plan and don't forget, I am the best sorceress of my family and the court.' Anna said smiling.

'OK.' Ren stepped aside just as the dragon showed up. The dragon was golden in colour and his scales were so beautiful, its 4 claws were long and the talons were sharp. It could kill anyone it comes in contact. The horns were long and pointed. The dragon has a menace in its eyes. Ren hold his sword tightly and look at Anna. Anna is not doing anything but just watch the dragon flying above their heads. Ren was very scared that the dragon might kill Anna. If it did, Ren's family had to die too. So he stood with his eyes up to make sure the dragon will not attack.

A loud voice was heard but not too sure if it was his own or the dragon because at the moment the dragon had fallen on the ground. The dragon keeps struggling. It is as if an invisible net had throw over the dragon and it seems to lose all its strength and power. Anna walks to the dragon gracefully.

'O scared dragon, you are now under my power. Consider that you are a scared being; I will give you 2 options. You can choose either to help me and my later generations to get rid the world of evil or you can choose to die under the sword of this warrior.' Anna speaks gently and calmly as if speaking to an injured pet.

At this moment, the dragon turns into a pearl. Anna smile and walked over and picked up the pearl. She smiled at Ren who returned her smile.

'I guess our mission is complete.' Ren said in a sad tone.

'Yes, we have finished whatever task given to us.' Anna reply with a trance of sadness in it.

'Do you know what it means? We might not be able to see each other again. I might not have a chance to ask you to be my wife.' Ren look at Anna when he finished talking.

Anna looks at Ren. She was surprised by his words but also happy at the same time as she was also thinking about the same thing. Anna walked to Ren and stop in front of him.

'Why not let haven and earth be the witness of our love?' Ren looked into Anna's eyes and nodded. They both knelt down and said,

'I, Tao Ren, I Kyouyama Anna, vow to love and respect each other. May Heaven and Earth be our witness to our marriage and this vow will be valid till death do us part." Anna blush when Ren holds her hand while doing the vow. Ren help Anna up and promised to ask for her hand in marriage as soon as they go back to capital.

Late in the night, Ren was sitting by the fire as he was too excited to sleep. Anna was lying down, sleeping opposite him. He just cannot forget the vow they took. Suddenly, an arrow shot out and he caught it in his hand. A message was attached to it. The message was sent by his father and he asked him to meet him in the forest. Ren followed the instruction and found his father.

'Father, what is the matter that is so important that you have to see me here in the middle of night? Ren ask with concerned.

'Ren, you have to kill Anna. The Emperor had just announced the order.'

'Why? What crime had she committed?' Ren look horrified and cannot believe that his father had asked him to kill his love.

'The Emperor believes that Anna's power is too strong. He is afraid that she will seize the throne. She also had a lot of influence on the commoners. If she really stages a revolt, there will be chaos. I know Ren, you had like her the moment you saw her when you were 8. But, we warriors cannot disobey orders. Please do it for the sake of our family. If you don't kill her, the whole family will have to die. I have to report to the Emperor to tell him that I have passed the order to you. Otherwise, your sister, Jun will be the 1st to go.' With that, Ren's father mounted the horse and sent the horse flying in the direction of the Capital.

Ren stood to the ground and trying to digest what his father had said. He walked back to his camp. He is in a daze. He recalled the vow he took with her and he recalled his family. He only had a choice.

Ren wake Anna up. She sits up and looks up at Ren through her sleepy eyes. She smiles when she saw it is Ren. She stands up with the help of Ren.

'Is it time to go?' Anna asked sleepily.

'I love you Anna.'

'I love you too, Ren.'

'Can I hug you?'

'Ren, you know that it is against the tradition that both you and I know. But since there is nobody here, yes, you can hug me.' Anna looks at the floor shyly.

He gently pulled her into a hug and he whisper into her ears. 'Would you forgive me for everything I do?'

'Yes. What had happened is in the past, since I am going to marry you, I will forgive you.' Anna whispers back.

At this moment, Anna felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and something sharp came out from her back. She pushed Ren away and looked at herself. '_His sword!_' she looked up and saw Ren crying.

'W-why d-did you d-do this...?' Anna asked and falls backwards.

She never hit the ground. Ren rushed forward to hold her.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. This is an order. I have to do this or my family will die.' Ren cried.

But she can no longer hear, no longer blame him for killing her. He laid her on the ground and look at her beautiful face. He knelt beside her and pulled out his sword and plunged the sword into his stomach. 'I...I love you…' He, too, no longer feels or hears.

End


End file.
